Mathematical Equations
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: While lost in the Mathematics and Science Building, Levy finds her self colliding with a rather odd looking man. Who knew she would find him more than odd. College AU.


Title: Mathematical Equations

Date: June 1, 2017

AN: This was done as a short commission for a fellow tumblr friend. It's quite simple actually with a short mention of nalu and studying together. I hope you enjoy this and please leave a comment. :)

"MSC 109. MSC 109. Where is it?"

Murmurs filled the hall as a blue haired young woman strolled through the Mathematics and Science Building (MSC) of Magnolia University. Levy McGarden bowed her head, hazel brown eyes focused on the class schedule in her hands. Every now and then, Levy would lift her eyes to scan the open classrooms, looking for the doorway that read "109" up above it.

This was her first year in a university, studying at one of the most prestigious schools in Fiore. She was hopeful and prepared; enrolled in the necessary classes, taking the proper amount of units, even best friends with her roommate after just a week of moving into the dorms. And, yet, she could not find the one door that led to her calculus class.

"All of these classrooms are in the 300 range," Levy paused in her steps, looking back on the empty hall as she attempted to process her thoughts. "MSC 109 must be in a different wing then, right?"

Just as she voiced this question, a rather loud metal _clang_ was heard, the sound of a heavy hallway door closing on itself. Such noise frightened the girl, Levy pulling her head back before she met impact with a man almost twice her size. Sprinting through the hall was a fairly tall man, piercings adorning his face and long wild hair flying quickly behind him. With no warning the two bodies clashed, chest meeting forehead as they collided to the floor.

It hurt and it stung, Levy could only see black as she lay on the tile too scared to open her eyes.

"Hey. Hey, you!" A rough tone barked, so close to Levy's face that she nearly thought she would lose hearing.

"Hey! Are you okay? Say something!" The sound softened a little, worry filling the speakers' words.

Turning to her side, Levy struggled as she tried to sit up, a calloused hand that wasn't her own placing itself upon her shoulder to try and steady her movements. Levy's brows etched together as her eyelids slowly flittered open, vision slightly blurred. It took a moment or two before the nausea of hitting her head settled and she was able to see clearly again.

Before her, still clutching Levy's shoulder to give support was the same figure that had been running down the hall. Up close he had the face of a delinquent and a scowl that could ward off predators, but the intensity of his stare as he watched Levy with concern made her pulse quicken.

"Oh! Uh, y- ow..."

The man raised a brow as Levy began to rub at the back of her head, scrunching her hair into a small bundle in the process. "Y-yeah… My head hurts a little but I'll be fine…"

Levy flushed in embarrassment, her gaze elsewhere as the air between them became awkward. The silence was broken though when the man breathed out heavily, rising to his feet and offering a hand towards Levy. A smile formed on her face at the gesture, Levy allowing him to hoist her onto her feet before he had started walking down the hall in less haste. For an instance, Levy stood there, her eyes trailing the man as he further left the hall before a lightbulb went off in her mind.

"Hey, wait! Can you help me find something?!"

After a short walk, Levy found herself seated at a front desk of room 109 of the MSC Building, attention toward the board as the professor went over their syllabus. At the back of the class was the man who had ran into her earlier. He had yet to apologize, but now Levy acknowledge that his name was Gajeel Redfox and he was a second year in the engineering program. In Levy's mind he seemed like an odd one and while the professor dragged on about late work and how assignments would be graded, Levy's attention left the classroom and went towards him.

Levy wiggled her toes, a small pout on her lips as she complained to her roommate about how she was a hundred percent certain she got all the question on her last calculus exam correct but had missed one question when they came back graded.

"Ah! I was so close, Lucy!"

Said blonde giggled, leaning her back against the wall. The two sat on the smaller ones bed, chitchatting about this and that as time pass them by. The topics would change frequently as they spoke, giddiness and peacefulness filling the atmosphere as the two friends rambled on.

It was late one Sunday night, three weeks into the fall semester when Lucy received a text from her boyfriend. Natsu had messaged her during the girls' routine conversation, informing them of Gajeels struggle in math and how Natsu had thought it would be a great opportunity for Levy to help his roommate as they shared the same class. Levy felt her heart racing at the idea; ever since first meeting Gajeel, Levy's chest would warm at the sight of him and her imagination would attempt to create situations in which they can spend time together and, as of next Tuesday, that time would come.

"Tell Natsu I don't wanna!" Levy wailed, shaking her head comically as to show her despair.

At this, Lucy sighed. Combing through her hair with her fingers, she mumbled to Levy about help it would give Gajeel and how the two may be able to get to know each other a little better. "It can't be that bad right? Don't you like Gajeel?"

Lips pursed in defiance, Levy refused to answer while continuing to scowl at the blue bed sheets beneath her.

The weekend passed. Monday came and gone, leaving Levy kicking her feet in anticipation and tapping at the desk she sat in frustration. The pout on her grew as each minute ticked by, waiting in solemn torture in one of the many group study rooms the library had to offer. More than once, Levy entertained the idea that Gajeel may not show yet, 'lo and behold, he arrived that Tuesday afternoon on schedule.

"How do you not know basic algebra? Can you even learn calculus if you can't find the answer to y?"

"Why do you we're here? I'm asking for help! Don't make fun of me!"

Gajeel's expression startled Levy when he spoke. Somehow, he had looked embarrassed, cheeks slightly pink and jaw tense as his chin rested on the study table. Her eyes were open wide in mild wonder as she stared down at Gajeel from her position across from him. He looked like a lost puppy when it came to mathematics but somehow he looked cuter. A shy smile formed on Levy's lip before she tapped at Gajeel's forehead for attention.

"Okay, okay. Let's go over the question again. What are you confused about?"

Their first lesson had gone over smoothly. Sure, Gajeel still did not understand quantum stochastics' but who did on their first try? It had even taken a toll on Levy as she had tried to explain it the third time, mixing up words and losing her train of thought as numbers scrambled around her brain. What an interesting event that was.

Though, Levy could not say it was all so bad. Gajeel had become someone Levy thinks of fondly, finding his way into her social bubble easily. To finish off their study session, the two had secured their self a booth at the local tea shop where they skipped talk of math and began getting to know each other.

Levy learned that Gajeel was a heavy metal musician. She had also learned he was not that great a singer when he had given her a sold out one person audience concert. Waving her hand before in a nervous sweat, however, it was not as if she were brave enough to say such. They were not much of the same person.

Levy enjoyed books and quiet walks on the beach; whereas Gajeel enjoyed vintage films and listening to music when jogging near the park. Levy had never owned a pet but, surprisingly, Gajeel was a cat person. Levy liked her tea with rosemary and Gajeel preferred black coffee. They were two of the opposite coin, yet still Levy found her chest warming the more she knew. Calculus was her strong suit, but just maybe she wanted to learn the mathematical equations used in chemistry.

Eyes still glued toward Gajeel as he rambled on about the antics he and Natsu shared last night, ordering pizza from the parlor three miles away, hoping it would not arrive in thirty minutes or less, a gleam sparkled in Levy's eyes. He looked happy, excited and was roaring with energy. Gajeel Redfox really was not a bad guy, she determined, slowly realizing that yes, she did like this guy.


End file.
